Alejando su vida pasada y un nuevo comienzo
by kikyo-la-sacerdotisa
Summary: Inuyasha ya aparece en el fanfic! capitulo 3 ya esta! bueno espero q' lo disfruten y espero tener muchos reviews! review onegai!
1. Adios Inuyasha

**Alejando su vida pasada y un nuevo comienzo**

**Recuerden q' este FanFic no son aptos para los niños q' tienen 15 o menos. Este FanFic tambien tiene LEMON asi q' no hacemos responsables de lo q' estan leyendo.**

1 capitulo: "Adios Inuyasha"

Ha pasado un dia q' el grupo derrotaron a Naraku, al q' todos odiaban. El grupo han estado felices desde aquel momento q' Inuyasha mato Naraku y los hizo en pedasos. 

En una mañana tan refrescante, Inuyasha decide salir de la cabaña dejando al grupo solos y va caminando directo hacia un arbol, el Arbol Sagrado; el arbol q' siempre ha estado a la par de el. Recordando todo los momentos q' habia pasado con Kikyo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se despierta y no vio ninguna señal de Inuyasha junto con ellos. Ella salio de la cabaña y fue directo hacia donde estaba el Arbol Sagrado, donde talvez Inuyasha este alli recordando la primera vez q' se vieron.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara despiertan despues q' Kagome se habia marchado de la cabaña. Sango pregunta a Miroku:

_-Su excelencia, ha visto Kagome y Inuyasha marcharse de la cabaña?_

_-No Sango, creo q' fue en la mañana mientras nosotros dormiamos profundamente del sueño. Talvez hayan salido a respirar aire fresco, no crees Sango?_ Dijo Miroku con una voz bien suave para ponerla sonrojada.

_-Creo q' si._ Dijo Sango toda sonrojada por la pregunta q' hizo Miroku hacia ella. 

Los 4 salieron de la cabaña para tomar aire fresco mientras Inuyasha y Kagome salieron juntos. Shippo tenia hambre desde q' Sango y Miroku comenzaron hablar sobre donde estarian Inuyasha y Kagome. Shippo no aguanto mas y fue a buscar la mochila de Kagome q' estaba dentro de la cabaña, saco una paleta de dulce y se fue chupandola. 

Kagome encontro Inuyasha pensativo viendo al Arbol Sagrado. Ella tratando de sacar Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, toco el hombro de Inuyasha y le susurro al oido:

_-Inuyasha, ya me voy de esta epoca, ya no necesito estar aqui. Ya derrotamos a Naraku tambien conseguimos la Perla de Shikon ademas no puedo estar aqui por mucho tiempo porq' necesito estudiar para tener mi carrera. Me llevo la Perla de Shikon_ Dijo Kagome tristemente

_-Q' Kagome! No puedes irte sin mi permiso. Tu sabes bien q' necesito la Perla de Shikon._ Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

_-Solo por eso? Acaso no te importo mucho?_ Pregunto Kagome

_-Kagome….Si me importas pero…._ Dijo Inuyasha pensando en las consecuencias si diria Kikyo…

_-Ya veo Inuyasha, es mejor q' me vaya, ademas puedes ir a visitarme._ Dijo kagome tristemente pero haciendo una cara pretendiendo q' estaba feliz…

_-No Kagome, no quiero q' te vayas…_ Dijo Inuyasha

_-Ire por mis cosas, Inuyasha. No te preocupes por mi, visitame cuando tu quieras_. Dijo Kagome apurada tratando de sostener las lagrimas.

Kagome fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña donde encontraba sus cosas. Tomo la mochila y salio de inmediatamente de la cabaña. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara habian llegado a la cabaña y vio q' Kagome salia de alli con su mochila. Sango y los demas fue corriendo hacia Kagome para preguntar q' sucedio con Inuyasha.

_-Kagome! Q' haces? Paso algo con Inuyasha?_ Pregunto Sango desesperada pensando q' su amiga o su hermana se fuera tan pronto despues de haber matado Naraku.

_-Me voy de aqui, necesito hacer unas cosas en mi epoca. No se preocupen, talvez los pueda verlos en la siguiente semana_. Dijo Kagome tristemente otra vez 

_-Pero Kagome, le dijiste a Inuyasha q' te vas?_ Pregunto Shippo aun chupando la paleta.

_- S… si…_ Dijo kagome mirando al suelo. –_Es mejor q' me vaya, adios!_ Dijo kagome corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Kagome llego donde estaba el pozo, vio Inuyasha como esperandola. Inuyasha estaba triste y Kagome no le importo. 

_-Adios Inuyasha, no vengas conmigo, es mejor asi, gracias por todo._ Dijo Kagome llorando.

_-Kagome!_ Dijo Inuyasha gritando hacia el pozo.

Kagome llego al otro lado del pozo, la epoca de ella. Ella salio del pozo y comenzo a llorar.

_-Porq? Tenia q' hacerlo?_ Se pregunto si misma y no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

Continuara...


	2. Escuela, novio y deprecion

**Warning: Hay Lemon al final de este capitulo. Les sugiero q' se preparen.**

Capitulo 2: " Escuela, Novio y Depreción"

_Desde q' llegue a mi casa, cada dia recuerdo de Inuyasha. El chico q' robo mi corazón, el chico q' me cuidó cuando estuve enferma. Ahora todo se acabo, decidi mejor estar aqui q' en vez de alla._ Dijo Kagome llorando

Era Lunes, el peor dia de Kagome, sabia q' si llegara tarde a la escuela, ese dia, sus profesores la regañarian y al mismo tiempo, le dejaria una tarea larga; sobre investigar, examinar y concluir.

Ella se levanto rapido y se cambio a su uniforme de la escuela; se peino y fue corriendo rapido hacia el comedor. Su mama estaba preparando el desayuno, su hermano Souta estaba jugando con Buyo y su abuelo q' estaba barriendo el piso, afuera de la casa.

_-Mama! No voy a desayunar, tengo q' ir rapido hacia la escuela si llego tarde, no quiero imaginar q' me diran. Dijo Kagome con preocupacion y miedo. _

_Esta bien hija, apresurate, no hay mucho tiempo._ Dijo mama contenta de tenerla despues de tanto tiempo sin verla.

_Adios mama! _Dijo Kagome gritando.

Kagome salio corriendo rapido hacia la escuela, mientras iba corriendo se tropezo contra un muchacho llamado: Houjo. El era mas alto q' ella, mas guapo q' Inuyasha, tambien su sonrisa le hacia sonrojar mas a Kagome. 

_-Lo siento, iba tan rapido q' no te pude ver. Estas bien? _Dijo Houjo disculpandose con ella y dandole la mano para q' ella pudiera levantarse.

_-No se preocupe, estoy bien._ Dijo kagome viendo al su reloj. 

_-Ay dios mio! Es tarde! Debo llegar rapido a la escuela! _Grito Kagome

_-Cual escuela vas?_ Pregunto Houjo.

_-Al q' esta cerca de aqui._ Dijo Kagome apurada.

_-Si quieres te llevo. Taxi!_ Grito Houjo.

El Taxi llego de inmediato y Houjo pregunto q' si podian dejarlos en la escuela q' estaba cerca de un hotel. El taxista acepto y los dejo pasar adentro del carro.

Mientras Kagome estaban viendo el paisaje, Houjo se quedo viendo muy detenidamente a ella sin quitarle la vista en ella. El taxista noto q' el chico estaba viendola sin quitarle la vista y veia q' ella no se daba cuenta en eso.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Kagome pregunto:

_-Tu estudias aqui?_

_-Si, porq'?_

_-Esq' no recuerdo haberte visto. Nunca en mi vida. _Dijo kagome

_-ah! Esq' soy nuevo, acabo de ingresar a la escuela. Tu nombre es? _Pregunto Houjo todo sonrojado.

_-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi y tu? _Pregunto Kagome curiosa de saber el nombre.

_-Akitoki, Houjo Akitoki. Bueno ya debemos irnos al salon no crees? _Dijo Houjo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

_-Ah! Si bueno nos vemos luego! _Grito Kagome mientras ella corria.

Kagome llego a clases a tiempo, su maestro aun no habia entrado al salon asi q' se salvo de las tareas largas. Pensando en mucha preocupación, llego mas rapido q' el timbre de la escuela.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el maestro de biologia entro al salon y dijo:

_-Bueno dias, alumnos. Tengo un anuncio. Un nuevo alumno estara en este año con ustedes. PASE ADELANTE!_

El chico entro al salon y Kagome se quedo mirando hacia el sin poder creer en nada. Sus ojos no mentia, era el mismo chico q' la ayudo a llegar rapido hacia la escuela. El mismo chico q' tiene una sonrisa especial, q' tiene ojos castaños, pelo café, y ademas de eso, ahora seria su compañero o talvez algo más q' eso.

Kagome no se habia dado en cuenta la ropa q' usaba, era la ropa de la escuela cuando lo conocio atropezandose con el.

-_Hola Kagome! Pense q' estabas en otro grado._ Dijo Houjo con felicidad.

_-Y yo pense q' eras un grado mas adelante q' mi. _Dijo Kagome con seriedad.

_-Bueno chicos, es la hora de estudiar. Ya se acabo las conversaciones y ahora a trabajar_! Grito el maestro cuando vio q' Kagome y Houjo estaban hablando sin estar escuchando a el.

----------------------------------------------

Paso una 2 semanas despues q' Houjo se habia ingresado a la escuela. Ahora, Kagome y Houjo pasan tiempos hablando cosas q' han hecho la semana pasada.

Houjo penso q' ahora como Kagome es su amiga mas cercana q' ha tenido, penso en pedirle q' si ella podia ser su novia. Cada vez q' trata de preguntarle, se sonroja mucho y Kagome no se da cuenta en eso. 

Kagome, por otra parte, ya ha pasado semanas q' Inuyasha no viene a visitarla despues de su partida asi q' decidio hacer su propia vida.

----------------------------------------------------------

Un dia, Houjo la invito a salir, a comer en un restaurante muy costoso por la comida q' hacian alli ero valia la pena. Su cita q' supuestamente Houjo lo consideraba, seria a las 6 de la noche, el Sabado. Ella con gusto acepto y fue. 

La comida estaba bien preparada. Antes de q' comenzaran a comer la comida, Houjo pregunto a ella:

_-Umm…. Kagome… quieres ser…mi…. novia?_

Kagome reacciono rapido y dijo:

_-Bueno… _

Se quedo pensando en Inuyasha pero como ya no lo veia le diria q' si.

_-Esta bien! Acepto, sere tu novia desde este mismo instante._ Dijo Kagome feliz por haber hecho una buena decision.

Y siguieron comiendo hasta terminarlos y Houjo decidio llevarla a la casa de el y enseñarle su casa ya q' el queria q' lo conociera y q' pudiera venir cuando ella pudiera.

_-Kagome, quieres ir a mi casa? No se encuentra nadie en mi casa solo yo vivo ya q' mis padres tuvieron q' ir a un viaje hacia America y se quedaran un año alli. Quieres ir?_ Pregunto el chico de la sonrisa resplandeciente.

_-Bueno esta bien! No Habra problemas o si?_ Pregunto Kagome con preocupación.

_-No solo iras a conocer mi casa._ Dijo Houjo feliz.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron directamente hacia la casa de Houjo. Su casa estaba cerca del restaurante y ademas se notaba muy bien porq era muy alta q' los demas casas.

_-Bueno aqui esta, esta es mi casa._ Dijo Houjo aun mas feliz.

_-Ohh! Es muy grande bueno vamos a entrar o no?_ pregunto Kagome sonrojada.

_-Si claro!_ Grito Houjo con libertad.

Entran a la gran casa de la familia Houjo, las paredes estaban muy bien pintadas. El Salon era muy grande y ademas de eso tenia una biblioteca no muy grande al comparacion de la escuela pero igualito a esa. 

Tenia 7 cuartos y 8 baños. Tenia un comedor grande q' podia ser un mismo salon. 

Ahora lo ultimo fue enseñarle el cuarto de el, el mas grande. Houjo dijo:

_-Pasa, no hay problemas._

_-Esta bien._ Dijo kagome con un mal presentimiento.

Ellos 2 entran al cuarto y cuando entran de inmediato, Houjo cierra la puerta con llave dejando ellos 2 solos encerrado sin poder salir. Kagome dijo:

_-Porq cierras la puerta si solo vamos a ver tu cuarto y nada mas. _

_-Esq Kagome deseo hacer el amor contigo y asi te dejare salir. Dijo Houjo todo como confundido._

_-Q? esto es una broma cierto? Pregunto Kagome preocupada. _

_-No lo es. Lo quiero hacer! Grito Houjo mientras Kagome corria para pedir ayuda. _

Houjo como estaba ciego de como tan enamorado q' esta de Kagome q' agarro con fuerzas a ella y la tiro hacia la cama. Kagome se quedo inconciente y Houjo teniendo la oportunidad, arranco la falda de ella q' tenia puesta y tambien el blumer. La dejo desnuda solo la parte intima de ella y despues le quita la chaqueta q' ella llevaba puesta y tambien le quito la camisa favorita de ella. La deja solo con bracier pero despues se la quito asi de un solo y la dejo totalmente desnuda.

Houjo se quito los pantalones, boxer, camisa y la chaqueta y la tiro a un lado.

Kagome reacciono de pronto y vio q' estaba desnuda porq' Houjo la habia quitado toda la prenda. Sin darse en cuenta, ella se quedo encima de el y ella dejo q' entrara el pene de el. Sintio un inmenso dolor cada vez q' ella se movia pero cuando se movia mas se desaparecia el dolor y lo seguia moviendo para dentro y afuera.

Houjo se quedo impactado por eso pero le gusto y asi siguio el juego. El tiernamente con sus manos meseaba los busto de ella y la besaba y mordia el pezon de los busto.

Kagome sintio q' venia un orgasmo en ella y paro. Se acosto en la cama en vez de estar encima de el.

Continua... No pude terminarlo, lo siento


	3. “Escuela, Novio y depreción” continuació...

Capitulo 3: "Escuela, Novio y depreción" (continuación)

Despues de unos minutos, Kagome se pregunto a si misma, porq' hacia esto? Era solo por la atracción o en realidad queria? Houjo estaba completamente caido del sueño y asi Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de poder escapar. Su vida ya habia destrozado. Tenia una Buena vida con Inuyasha pero talvez podria hacer con Houjo.

_-Lo siento Houjo pero me ire de aqui._ Dijo ella misma viendo a Houjo dormiendo.

Se vistio y salio rapidamente de la casa de el, queriendo recordar todo lo q' paso esta noche pero no pudo. Solo recordo q' estaba cenando con el y vio q' el salon era grande; y tambien el cuarto de el.

Ella regreso a su casa a las 2:30 a.m y su familia estaba dormida profundamente del sueño.

_-De seguro ya se durmieron. Me ire hacia la cama._ Dijo Kagome aliviada q' nadie estuviese espiandola.

Al mañana siguiente, Kagome se desperto a las 9:00 A.M, pero por suerte, era Sabado. Ademas no quiso levantarse pero si se quedaba mas de una hora mas en la cama, su mama preguntaria si esta enferma o algo. Decidio levantarse y bañarse ya q' se sentia muy agotada lo de anoche. Se cambio y se peino dejando su pelo brillante y liso aunq su pelo es algo ondulado.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba peleando contra unos monstruos. Esos monstruos tenian caras de ratas, patas de gallina y ademas podian volar asi sin tener alas.

Inuyasha los destruyo con su garras de acero! Era increible como aumentaba de poder cuando derrotaba a alguien poderoso. Sin duda, Inuyasha era un monstruo completo sin tener la perla de Shikon.

Cada vez q' el mataba a los monstruos, recordaba de Kagome y sus flechas purificadoras. Lo mejor esq' la vaya a verla y saludarla o talvez para declarar su amor por ella.

Se fue directo hacia el pozo y se lanzo. Se transporto y ahora aparecio en la epoca de Kagome.

Eran las 12:30 P.M y Houjo habia llegado a la casa de Kagome a verla y dar un paseo con ella.

_-Señora Higurashi, se encuentra Kagome?_ Pregunto Houjo mirando adentro de la casa.

_-Esta alla arriba, espera. La llamare._ Dijo la mama con inseguridad. _Kagome! Aqui esta un chico q' quiere verte!_ Grito la mama.

_-Ya voy!_ Grito Kagome queriendo saber quien era el chico.

Llega de inmediato hacia la puerta principal y ve a un chico de una cara sonriente, Houjo.

_-Hola Houjo! Como estas?_ Pregunto Kagome

_-Bien y tu? Bueno Kagome, quieres dar un paseo?_ Pregunto Houjo sonrojado.

_-Esta bien!_ Grito Kagome con cara de felicidad.

Kagome salio de inmediato poniendo los zapatos para asi poder abrazar a su querido novio. Cuando Kagome y Houjo salieron entrelazados de los brazos, Inuyasha habia salido del pozo y abrio un poquito la puerta del templo. El escuchaba muy bien lo q' se decian entre ellos. Escucho q' Kagome decia:

_-Houjo, TE AMO_

Inuyasha escucho todo y se fue adentro del pozo otra vez, entristecido de lo q' dijo Kagome hacia Houjo. Aparecio en la epoca Antigua todo triste de lo q' habia escuchado asi q' decidio irse al Arbol Sagrado. El penso q' lo mejor esq' ya no vaya a visitarla y dejarla q' siguiera su propia vida mientras la de el, en un corazon roto.

Tratando de recordar la cara de Kagome, se sentia mas deprimido, mas de lo q' antes estaba cuando "kikyo" habia aparecido en su vida.

Continuara…

El proximo capitulo: q' pasara cuando Kikyo encuentra a Inuyasha deprimido totalmente?. Q pasara con Kagome cuando ella se entere q' Inuyasha sabe de todo? 

**todo en el proximo capitulo.**

* * *

Hey, Yami-Naraku, gracias por lo q' haz dicho, pero yo digo q' soy muy mala escribiendo fanfics risa y bueno tu tambien escribes muy bien los fanfics! y inÃ¼YÃ no puedo cambiar o al menos q' quieras con Kouga, el es muy bueno para Kagome tambien bueno espero q' me contesten.


End file.
